A Miracle
by night.nerd
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor is beginning to realize he is having feelings about a person who is very frequent in the memories of a previous incarnate of himself. Her name just keeps appearing in his mind, more often as time flies by, and he can't help but think about her constantly. The Doctor can't resist being attracted to Rose Tyler.
1. Part One

**Author's Note: **Well, it is now 3AM where I live, but this idea just popped into my mind and I could resist but write it immediately. Then once I wrote this part, I came up with the second half and just had to write that too... Sorry if it isn't the best writing. My brain isn't fully awake right now! By the way, Doctor Who does not belong to me (though I definitely wish it did!). I also would like to add that this is from the Eleventh Doctor's perspective. Hope you enjoy! ~NN

* * *

Rose Tyler.

It's odd thinking about the name now, Rose Tyler. It's like watching her from someone else's memories with an echo of how they felt about her. I must have loved her very much. The memories seem to be so clear, so radiant, when I think about her, which I must admit is often. It's hard to even consider forgetting someone you loved, even if it was a different lifetime. She tends to turn up in my thoughts when I least expect her to. I've learned a lot about her, by watching my memories of her from a different perspective. It is becoming complicated to even think about her anymore, with two opinions from two lifetimes merging into one.

My previous incarnate, the tenth, did love her, even if he never said it. The final memory that he has of her, or rather that I have of her, is heartbreaking, and I can still feel the pain that I felt in a different lifetime when he watched her kiss the alternate version of himself. Most of the feelings of the previous version of me have faded away in time, slowly altering to fit my own opinions of those memories. However, the feelings about Rose Tyler have not faded away, not in the least.

It is difficult to even try to comprehend what I feel about her. I loved her in a previous life, and I suspect that I still love her. I don't think that has ever happened before to me and it is rather strange. How could I possibly be in love with someone that I've never met?

Her compassion is overwhelming. Rose may be the only person in the world who ever showed mercy to a Dalek or was willing to cross parallel worlds to be with the man she loved. Her curiosity and willingness to explore never stopped amazing me. She never even considered taking a human life and it was always her goal to save them. I never had another companion like Rose Tyler and I doubt I ever will.

It is wrong to have feelings for her. There is no way I'd ever be able to meet her or even communicate with her. It is like loving a dream or fantasizing about a character out of a book. Despite all logic, I hope for a miracle. A miracle is the only thing that could ever be able to defy these odds. I am an entirely different person now, and there is always the possibility that Rose may not return the feelings due to my differences. Besides, she has the human version of my last incarnate. Maybe the absence of the miracle is for the best.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's rather short, but again - it's 3AM currently. My brain isn't quite prepared for lengthy writing right now. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I actually like the next chapter better because it also has some actions in it and is more of a story, where this is just explaining the Eleventh Doctor's feelings for Rose Tyler. Lastly, please review! What takes me quite a while to write takes you only seconds to review! ~NN


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: **If you are still reading this, I would like to thank you. Once again, this is from the Eleventh Doctor's perspective. This all belongs to BBC! I hope you enjoy it! ~NN

* * *

Walking down the busy streets of London is fascinating. There are so many people bustling about, trying to get from one destination to another without stopping for a moment to realize just how beautiful it is. Humanity is rather exquisite, though it can be extremely confusing at times. Even now my thoughts betray me by whispering, "Rose would understand that."

I find myself wandering to where Rose and Jackie used to live. My hands keep fiddling with my red suspenders, and I wonder how I could possibly be anxious or nervous, for there is no possibility in the slightest that Rose could ever be there. She is gone. Gone forever. A sinking feeling consumes me, though I don't understand how I could be so affected by a loss that I never experienced. It's impossible, and yet it is still happening.

I hate how much confusion and emotion comes from one thought of Rose Tyler.

The door is easy to unlock as I shine the green light on it. Electronic pulsing fills the air and I hear the sound of the metal lock turning. The flat is exactly the same as it is in my memories, remaining untouched and undisturbed. Ghost figures fill the room as memories that I spent here are relived, though I am not the same as I was then. Rose is often smiling, and she frequently teases her mother and her boyfriend Mickey, I believe it was. Or was it Ricky? That is insignificant information compared to Rose's dazzling personality and her ability to light up a room by just being in it.

Am I getting sappy? That is unacceptable. I shouldn't have come here because it has given me too much time to think, too much time to relive the past that I have been trying so hard to run from. The urge to leave tugs at me and I once again turn the green light from the sonic screwdriver on the door on my way out. The flat that used to be so full of life should remain undisturbed as respect for the beautiful woman who once lived there.

Once again walking in the streets of London, I occupy my mind with thoughts of how odd, and cool, it is to not be running. Running can be exciting but it is also extremely exhausting. It is a short walk to the TARDIS and I am approaching it when a desperate blonde woman crashes into me. She looks on the verge of tears.

"Excuse me, but have you heard of a man named the Doctor?" Her tone is polite despite her worried state.

I break into a grin, unable to help myself. "Yes I have. If you come with me, I'll tell you all about him and where he is." I gesture to the sidewalk that will eventually lead to the TARDIS and begin walking once again. She follows me. "What's your name?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I'm Rose Tyler. Who're you?" She glances at me, curiosity sparkling in her warm brown eyes.

"I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? It might have been a little predictable, but I just couldn't help it! I guess it is sort of fluffy... oh well. I love fluff. Anyways, expect some more Doctor/Rose or Duplicate/Rose stuff for me in the future because this definitely branched off some new ideas from just writing this. Remember, what takes me quite a while to write only takes you a few seconds to review!

On an additional note, if you have seen BBC's Sherlock, I would really appricate it if you could check out my Sherlock fanfictions!

Thank you!

~NN (NightNerd)


	3. Part Three

**Author's Note: **Well, you guys asked for more, so here you go! :) I should also note that somehow this is a strange situation after the Doctor met Amy, but he never met River. Moving on, I apologize if either of them are out of character. It is something I need to work on and right now it is getting late and I have to get up for school in about six hours, so I just really wanted to finish it. Also, all the characters belong to BBC!

_**IMPORTANT** _(So important I used bold, italicize, and underline...) I should also mention that I include a reference from a deleted scene from Journey's End. There is a link to it on my profile, when and if it finally updates, and I HIGHLY recommend you watch it before reading this final part of A Miracle. If the link isn't posted on my profile, then you can find it on Youtube under the title: Doctor Who Series 4 Journey's End - Deleted Scene . It was posted by jtbtroon1.

* * *

Rose shuts the TARDIS door, the loud noise resounding through the circular room. "It looks so different," she murmurs, her chestnut brown eyes trying to take in the new room before flickering to me. "You look very different too."

"I am different in some ways, but in other ways I'm the same Doctor you've always known." I once again begin to fiddle with the suspender straps anxiously.

"The same Doctor? Are you sure? Last time I saw you, you wouldn't be caught dead wearing a bowtie." Her face breaks into a hesitant smile, and I know she is testing to see if I really am the same Doctor she knew and even loved.

I raise my hands in defense. "Oi! Bowties are cool!"

The smile becomes more real at my reaction, and she is full-out grinning by the time she makes her next statement. "Then how do you explain the suspenders?" She climbs up to the stairs, taking them two at a time, and reaches the control panel. She can't help but laugh when she picks up the fez. "Or the hat?"

"I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool. The suspenders just sort of completed the attire."

Rose laughed again. "I could be wrong but it seems like you are a bit of a geek now."

A false expression of surprise passes my face before I break out into a grin. "A geek, am I? I've heard funny, but not yet geeky."

"Well, I'd say you are geeky and funny." She steps down a couple of stairs and sits on one of them. "You really do seem a lot like the Doctor," Rose says quietly, her eyes downcast and the mood in the room quickly changing.

"I don't just seem like the Doctor, love. I am the Doctor."

She pauses for a moment, then says, "Love? You never called me love before."

I sit down next to her, looking into her cautious brown eyes, so filled with hope and fear simultaneously. My hand automatically reaches for the sonic screwdriver in my jacket pocket and nervously begins to finger all the different controls. "I've changed, but I'm still the Doctor. I can remember everything he, well the previous version of myself, experienced and I still think like him most of the time." I run my fingers of my free hand through my hair, ruffling it. "I'm not good at explaining this."

Rose bits her lip and I can practically hear the thoughts going through her head. I know she is thinking that if I was still me before the latest change, I would have an explanation that makes sense to her. Sometimes I really hate the fact that I'm not him, the person Rose is so in love with. I say the next words tentatively and slowly, not wanting to make Rose feel uncomfortable. "What about him? The Doctor duplicate is just like the other version of me."

"He's not the same either. He was too much like that other girl, the redhead named Donna. There wasn't enough Doctor in him." Her gaze boldly meets mine before she speaks again. "Is there enough Doctor in you?"

"I am one hundred percent Doctor. I am the Doctor." I hesitate before saying the next words. "I am your Doctor, Rose Tyler." The internal struggle is evident in her eyes. She wants me to be him and be everything that he was to her but she also knows that I am not quite the same person. I have changed in particular ways and there is no way I could ever return to who I once was. The silence in the room becomes unbearable and I blurt out, "How did you even get her anyways?"

"You gave me and John, we call the duplicate of you John Smith by the way, a chunk of TARDIS so we could grow our own TARDIS during the last time you saw us, remember? I'm not quite sure how he did it, but John figured it out and somehow we had our very own TARDIS. After some discussion, well it was more like several arguments, we came to a mutual agreement we would have to come back to Earth." She looks down guiltily.

"How did you agree on that?" The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them.

She pauses before answering. "Like I said before, he was too much like Donna. I told him that and he wasn't too happy about it. During one of our arguments, I sort of shouted at him that he wasn't the Doctor and he never would be. He responded with telling me that he wanted to find Donna so that he could be around somebody who understood him more." Rose shrugs, trying to make me think that it isn't a big deal. Her face is an open book though and I can practically read her hurt. I actually take time to consider my next words before I say them.

"So how did you end up alone in London?"

Another burst of pain flashes in her eyes and instinctively I reach out to comfortingly take her hand. Only a couple of inches away, I quickly pull back, realizing that we are not the same people that we used to be and circumstances are very different. "Well, after he deleted all the rooms except for the main control room to give us more thrust so we were able to switch universes, we sort of crashed on the shore of the Thames. John found Donna. There was some stuff about her mind burning up, but he discovered a way around all that. He asked me if I wanted to come with him, but I couldn't. They're gone now." Her voice cracks, and this time my fingers interlock with hers, no longer reluctant.

Rose is blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears. "I remember that day when the parallel worlds split," I say. It was rather unlike me to be so emotional about anything, but today was definitely not normal and I wasn't quite acting like myself. "I felt like I could never find anyone ever again. Nobody would be good enough to compare to you Rose." Groaning inwardly, I realize just how cheesy that sounds but I continue because I know if I don't say it now I might never have the opportunity. "Then I was given one last chance to say goodbye. I wanted to get it right but then the connection was severed." I remember standing on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay, refusing to say the words 'I love you' to Rose so that she could try to get over me and be with my duplicate. This time I don't hesitate.

"I never got to say it, but I love you Rose Tyler." A crystal tear slides onto her cheek and she wipes it away hastily.

"I love you too Doctor." Hands still entwined, she leans forward and kisses me.

It may not work between us. She is a human girl with only one lifespan and I am a Time Lord who regenerates nearly every time I die. I may regenerate within her lifetime, meaning completely changing personalities and appearances, or she may die before that happens. There are many dangers in the future and many enemies to face. However, I would rather have Rose Tyler by my side than anyone else in the world and in that moment, nothing could make me happier.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the ending! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I had to let out a very fangirlish squeal after I finished writing the last three paragraphs. I will not be writing any more of this story, but I could maybe do more oneshots between the 11th Doctor and Rose if I get enough positive feedback or requests :) I apologize for the characters being out of character and I promise I'll work really hard on getting better at that!

Remember, what takes me hours to write only takes you seconds to review!

Until next time,  
~NN


End file.
